


Sledding (Sherlock x Reader)

by DontAsaltSnails



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Holiday prompts, Idk man i tried to keep them all in character!! Enjoy, Partial romance, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sledding, Tumblr Prompt, romantic, sherlock x reader - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAsaltSnails/pseuds/DontAsaltSnails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were injured during winter sledding and now Sherlock is taking care of you.</p><p>Part of my reader insert Holiday Prompts! Sledding is the theme!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sledding (Sherlock x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my reader-insert Holiday Prompts! Sledding is the theme!! 
> 
> This is my first time writing for Sherlock.. So I am worried I didn't keep him in character.  
> (I tried really hard!)
> 
> This was a request from Tumblr.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

You sat in a big comfy chair with your leg resting high up in the air. Feeling uncomfortable seated like that you took a sneaky peek around the apartment to make sure no one was around and quickly lowered your leg down to a more relaxed position. “I said keep it up, now didn’t I (y/n)?”, a low almost uninterested voice said from the ‘kitchen’. Well, Mrs.Hudson called it a kitchen but it was used more for experiments than any sort of meal preparation. You huffed, “Sherlock. It’s unreasonable to have my foot that high!”.

Sherlock walked back into the main room of 221B. He picked up your leg and plopped it back on the stack of cushions that were keeping your leg elevated before. He replied to your complaint in a cold and concise tone, “By keeping your foot raised it helps decrease pain and swelling. When you elevate your ankle, try to keep it at the level of your heart. Besides if you hadn’t gone foolishly sledding with the John, Mary, and young infant Sherlock you would not be currently occupying John’s chair.“ 

Just as that was said Mister John Watson himself came through the door accompanied by Mrs.Hudson. Watson gave you a small wave and then replied to his best friend "How many times have I said it? His name is NOT Sherlock." As the two of them began to bicker Mrs.Hudson offered you a cup of hot tea. 

"Yes, please. Thank you so much!”, you replied giving her a smile. “Of course”, she answered back, “are you feeling any better (y/n)?” She queried. You smiled even more.

“Well, how could I not? I have Sherlock taking care of me…” with that your cheeks flushed pink. That is you do have a crush on the detective himself.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Sherlock take care of anyone the way he’s taking care of you” she gave you a knowing smile; which only helped to make you an even lovelier shade of pink.

While you were chatting with Mrs.Hudson Sherlock slowly tuned John out and just listened to what you were talking about your short distance away. Until John gave him a nudge and nod in your direction. Sherlock gave John one of his trademark ‘are you stupid looks’ which the doctor replied with a 'I’m not that dense you moron’ face. A couple of awkward moments later and they both sat down and joined you and Mrs.Hudson for tea.

 

~A Few Hours Later~

 

The apartment was quiet. You and Sherlock sat there not a peep to be heard. You were trying to distract yourself so you didn’t give away just how flustered you were. You were honestly floored that he, the genius consulting detective, never realized how much you liked him. Cutting your thoughts off he spoke breaking the silence.

“Your ankle is healing brilliantly..” You nodded, “It hurts less now, too.” A few seconds of dead silence and looks away while mumbling, “I am rather 'glad’ to know it doesn’t hurt.”. You almost didn’t hear him. Almost.

“Thank you, Sherlock.” You said with a smile and a rosy blush. He looked back at you and to your surprise he smiled back. It was quick and it was small but it was something. “Care for some music?” He asked in an almost happy tone of voice. “Please.”, you smiled more.

He got up and picked up his violin beginning to play 'Silent Night’. Lost to you in the dim lighting of 221B was a genuine smile on the detective’s face.  
.  
.  
Surely he was glad that the sled had crashed earlier that week.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy holidays!!! <3


End file.
